Spinal stabilization is known to alleviate chronic back pain caused by displaced disk material or excessive movement of individual vertebrae. Conventional stabilization techniques include fusing two or more vertebrae together to immobilize the area of excessive movement. In one technique, vertebral disk material which separates the vertebrae is removed, and bone graft material is inserted in the space for interbody fusion. In addition to, or in place of, the bone graft material, a spinal implant may be inserted in the intervertebral space.
The conventional surgical approach for stabilization has been posteriorly for ease of access to the spine and to avoid interfering with internal organs and tissue. Usually, the implant site is prepared to maintain natural lordosis and to accept a certain sized implant within certain pressure limits. This requires considerable time and skill by the surgeon.